Christmas Cheer: Andromeda Style
by Vampire-Cinderella
Summary: just a story i came up with. won't be done till after christmas but it is still a goodie story. Please R&R.


Christmas Cheer: Andromeda style  
  
Dis: I do not own them for goodness sakes A/N: please forgive me if I do not finish this till after Christmas. It's been a busy time for me. Thanks Trance Archiving: you may but please give credit were credit is due  
  
  
  
"Hey come on Beka, why don't you celebrate Christmas?" Harper asked chasing Beka down the hall " I told you shay, I just don't" Beka replied getting tired of this " You just don't? Oh way good answer there beka. Even when I lived on earth we celebrated Christmas. It was the one day where the ubers where nice to us" " I told you Harper, drop it." " Fine then I will celebrate it by myself, all by myself!!!" Harper yelled at her back  
  
A few hours later: " Harper what are you doing? Rommie asked walking into mess hall " Just celebrating Christmas" Harper replied still decorating the tree " You know Harper if Trance finds out." Rommie said staring pointingly at the tree " I took care of that already," Harper said as Trance dropped down from the ceiling. " I told him that could do this as long as he took care of Henry." " There you go. See Rom Doll" Harper said. " I did not know you celebrated Christmas, Trance" Rommie said looking at the purple girl " Well I never heard of it before Harper told me about it. It sounds like fun. Hey how come you guys never celebrate it? Trance asked Rommie " We don't have Christmas on Tarra Vedra" " Oh" Trance replied " Come on Trance, lets finish the tree" Harper said  
  
The next morning:  
  
When Dylan walked in to the mess hall the next morning he expected it to be like it always was, however he noticed, in his half awake state, that it was unusually bright considering the lights where off. And then it dawned on him. " What the hell happened in here?" he said loudly. "Sush, Harper and Trance are sleeping and as for what is going on, they decorated for Christmas" Beka said sitting at a table with coffee " Decorated for what?" Dylan said getting his coffee. "It's a holiday that they have on earth" Beka explained " Harper told me once what it was about but I can't remember" " I see. You said they where sleeping, where?" Dylan asked " Under the tree" Beka told him " ya know they look so cute together:" Dylan looked under the tree and saw Harper and Trance asleep in each other's arms. " He has not had one nightmare tonight" "And how do you know that?" " I walking in here after my shift and I have been worried about harper lately and I saw him there with Trance looking so happy and I could not leave" "What's wrong with him" Dylan asked concerned. " His nightmares have been real bad lately" Just then Harper stirred. Beka and Dylan waited for him to calm down and then continued talking in softer voices. " What do you think would happen if they became more then just friends?" Beka asked Dylan " Beka, come hell or high water, whatever anyone could throw at them, they would walk in laughing, beat down the devil and walk out the other side laughing and stronger in both love and friendship" " You really believe that Dylan?" Harper asked from beside Trance " Yes Mr. Harper, I do" Dylan said "more so then my hopes of a renewed commonwealth" Sitting up Harper said " thanks Dylan, that means a lot" " Your welcome" Dylan replied " So harper how did you sleep?" Beka asked trying to understand what Dylan had just said. " Great not one bad dream." Harper said then kissed Trance on the cheek " come on Trance time to get up" Rolling over Trance pushed harper back down " no no no. Time for more sleep" Just as Harper was about to protest Dylan said, "come on Beka, let's go. One more hour you two. Not anymore" Trance opened her eyes and saw a very happy smile on Harper's face. " Why are you so happy this morning?" " Because of something Dylan said" Harper replied " Yeah? And what did he say? Trance asked " Nothing important. Now go back to sleep" Harper said, kissing her on the forehead. With in seconds they where both sound asleep in each other's arms.  
  
TBC. A/N: see see see I put caps on the names, no more nasty reviews with that prob. However gosh know that I am still going to get review picking apart my spelling and grammar however this time I had my mother my friend and my computer check it. Please keep in mind that if you are American or something other then Canadian there are going to be mistakes according to you. As for me there are 0 mistakes. Thanks. Tranceypoo 


End file.
